Central nervous system (CNS) disturbances are often a critical and even life-threatening occurrence in systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE). Immune complex deposition in the choroid plexus may trigger biological events, which could result in these CNS disturbances. Furthermore, damage to the blood-brain barrier, possibly by immune complex-mediated changes in the choroid plexus, CNS vasculature, and/or the occurrence of autoantibodies to brain tissue may impair CNS functioning. The purpose of this investigation is to focus on the underlying pathogenic mechanisms responsible for the CNS manifestation of SLE. An interdisciplinary approach is being taken, in which immunological, neurophysiological and behavioral measures are made in animal models to study the role of immune complexes and other possible immunological factors in the mediation of CNS disturbances. Both natural and experimentally induced immune complex diseases of laboratory animals are being investigated. A natural model of immune complex disease (NZB/W mice) is being studied to determine if these animals manifest spontaneous abnormalities of CNS function. The temporal relationship is being followed between the appearance of CNS abnormalities and phenomena relating to the development of immune complex disease and other immunological factors. In experimental animal models, the effects of immune complexes and antibodies directed against the CNS are being determined. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Harbeck, R.J., Hoffman, A.A., Hoffman, S.A., and Carr, R.I. Antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity in NZB/NZW F1 mice. (Abstract presented at XIV International Congress of Rheumatology, 1977). Mass, M.F., Small, P., Kohler, P.F., and Harbeck, R.J. Central nervous system involvement in systemic lupus erythematosus: Diagnostic profile and clinical features. Abstract #98 presented at American Congress of Allergy and Immunology, 1977.